My Horrible Life In A Journal
by Pseudonym Jareth
Summary: Garth has just been disinherited from his family, and trying to find a new life. Making friends, fitting in and dealing with his ever trouble giving roommate Roy Harper may be harder than it seems... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_I sadly do not own TeenTitans. So, here I am, back again. Garth is a newly kicked out member of his ex family. Disinherited I guess. So, Garth is trying to make his life in Jump City, and who other is his roommate than Roy Harper. First entry, the meeting of The Roommate._

Dear Journal,

My roommate and I finally meet. He's got red hair and this really coy smirk all the time. So, I met him at Starbucks. He bought a mocha and got me one as well. I paid him back, since I don't think I'll have another chance to pay him back. Have I told you yet? Oh, that's right… I just bought this new journal today. Right. Okay. So, I'm here, being all **banished** and all, and I don't have a lot of cash so…

ANYWAY.

My roommate is called Roy. Funny name. This is what happened:

"Hi, I'm your new roommate?"

"Roy, right? My name's Garth. Nice to meet you."

"You seem cool. Since we're gonna be living together for about four years, I wanna get something down."

"I have too."

"Eh... Okay... What?"

"I am a strict non-fish eater. I will not touch anything from the sea that will be used for food. I also will not tolerate "

"….Okay. Mr. I-will-not-eat-any-fish guy. My rules are, one, don't touch my Nintendo. Second, don't barge into my business anytime."

"…Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Then we trailed off into uncomfortable silence. What a nice roommate, huh.

I'm moving in tomorrow, so I'll see ya soon when I settle in, Journal!

_Garth_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second part of my.. I guess... Not so successful fic. But, I'm still pulling on. _

Dear Diary.

I mean journal. Our new place is awesome. It's so big! My room's about one and a half size of my old one. I went to the store, and met this weird guy. He was all over me and saying I was cute and stuff. He was probably gay. BACK TO TOPIC.

I got a water bed. I think I used about more than $500 for that. But still. It's a water bed. Water. The rest of the stuff, I repainted a closet and bedside table I got for $8 at a thrift fair. They're a nice deep blue. Pretty neat.

So, after I settle in and slip the last of my books into the bookcase (did I mention I got a small shelf? Probably not.), Roy comes sauntering in, and he's escorting a girl. She was about... His height, a little taller... She had fire red hair and wide forest green eyes. She had pretty tanned skin and she grinned at me.

"Hi, My name's Kori."

"Garth.." I questioned Roy with my eyes. He smirked.

"Garth, this is my best friend Kori. She's meeting her boyfriend in about half and hour and she forgot her bus money. She was wondering if you could drive her."

I think I was just about ready to kill him there.

"Sure." I smiled, ever the gentleman. Kori smiled at me sweetly, and I lead the way out to my scooter.

Now you understand why I should be going now. Because Kori is waiting for me outside.

Why did I agree to driving her when I could have stayed home?

Garth

_Meeting Kori's boyfriend, making friends and feeling at home is not an easy task for Garth. Poor Garth. And Roy just might feel the need to buy fish tacos.... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to all my reviewers! _

_Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl__: Thanks for the review! _

Journal, 

Where did I leave off..? Right. Okay. So, we arrived in this really small café, decorated in cups and plates. Kori looked really excited about this time. A raven haired guy was sitting on a small table. He had ice blue eyes and a wiry build. He looked kinda hot. No gay comments, okay? Anyway, Kori smiled at the guy. That was her boyfriend.

"Kori."

"Richard!" Kori grinned happily at her boyfriend. She sat down next to him, and I stood there.

"Garth, take a seat! You aren't going anywhere right?" Kori asked. I shrugged. I really didn't want to lie, so…

"Sure…"

"That's great!" She beamed again. Richard looped an arm across Kori's shoulders and I smiled a little. They looked cute together.

"Richard, meet Garth. He's Roy's new roommate," She introduced. Richard had a slight hint of a smile on his face.

"Congratulations on the pad."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna go buy some drinks okay? You guys talk," Kori directed us. Richard watched her leave.

"She seems like a sweet girl."

"Yeah. She is. That's why I love her."

I grinned at Richard. He smiled back at me.

"So, are you dating?"

"No… Never have."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I never really thought much about girls in general…"

Well.. That went okay.. We stopped talking about there and when Kori came back with the drinks, we had some…

Oh great. Roy's back…

Yeah yeah, he's telling me to stop writing cause it makes me look gay. Ha.

Not like you don't see him eyeing guys.

Actually.. I don't think he does. OKAY OKAY, I'M FINISHING ALREADY! SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GET LESS TIME TO GO DOING WHATEVER THE… I think I hear thumping. Oh great… Time to put on the headphones again.

Garth


	4. Chapter 4

_There is a little note I'd like say/post. I'm a Aqua/Speedy fan at heart. But I have no idea about my readers, and I care for you guys. I don't want to offend anyone, so this is what I'm going to do. Give a few votes, but for now, I'll post this as the Aqua/Speedy chapter. -airkisses- _

_Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl__: Have I mentioned I love you? -hugg- lol_

Journal,

I don't know. It's been 2 years since I left off. School/studying's been fine, and work is okay. I got promoted. So, now I earn $300 rather than $180. The gods must like me :)

Well anyway... I don't know how to say this, but.. I'm in love. I don't know how it happened, or why it did, but I just did. Just talks, a little glance here and there, and you're in love.

How sad.

Am I jealous? Not as far as I'm concerned.

You're curious to who it is?

I'll tell you.

Roy.

Freaking Roy Harper.

_See? If you have any requests, please say. If you hate it, tell me, and I MIGHT just delete it. _

_Thanks for the review!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_I KNOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS. PLEASE REVIEW. I'LL BE LESS GUILTY._

_Unless you hate me forever. Then that just.. sucks balls._

_Anyways, yersh. Here ya go!_

_You guys who reviewed, are awesome. The anon ones, sorry I can't reply individually, I'm very busy, three projects at once and blah blah blah... But you guys are awesome :)_

_Oh yes, a shout out to my wonderful Beta, KoreIC. Thank you for all the help :) _

_Warning: Crude words?_

_Disclaimer: I have a feeling that if I ever owned Teen Titans, I wouldn't be groveling at home and making nil everyday._

**My Horrible Life in a Journal**

Journal,

How long has it been? Forever, it seems.

I remember leaving off with me being in love with a stupid self-obsessed, ego-loving, uncaring fish-eater, better known as Roy Harper.

So many things have happened since he brought his girlfriend back for 'supper' or more likely sex, then he brought some other girl back from Venice, and then, and then...sometimes, I feel like stabbing him in the freaking neck and telling him to be abstinent for ONCE.

Not that it's working.

I tried, I really did. By the way, I got new headphones. Can you believe it? I got fired last month, but I found this new job, in Wal-Mart. It's a pretty slick job, just stacking things, talking with people, talking while beeping things through the counter. Everything's okay I guess. My new boss is Karen Beecher, but the workers just call her Bee. She's really nice too. She might have a 'don't give me sass' attitude, but her eyes tell otherwise. I think she's like the mother of our group.

Speaking of which, yes, I've gotten a new friend, and we have this group. Remember Kori? We're still friends. Richard has this really cool friend, his name is Victor, and he's an absolute contradiction. Not the most extreme, but pretty close. He's got the shape of a football player, has a heart of love and kindness and hangs out with the freaking scariest bunch of people I have ever met. Enter Jaya, or Jinx as she likes. She considers Jaya as, "the second most gay name in the entire freaking world next to Reginald Cooper." She's the pink haired gothic Lolita uptight bitch. Seymour's the glass eye dude who babbles a million words a second and radiates gangsta and Elliot's the creepy emo looking guy who never talks.

No seriously.

He's got red eyes.

I'm not the only one who thinks that, okay?

Or maybe I am.

Am I?

I have no. Freaking. Idea.

We had a picnic once. Jinx brought some scary ass eggs. When she cracked them, she told us it was still raw, and made Seymour swallow some. I feel sick. Seymour told us that the bones were a little crunchy, but it was a bit warm, and there were some feathers. Then he realized that it was a half born chick, and he vomited it all out. Elliot vanished after that, Victor laughed, Jinx cackled and I just watched. Needless to say, I was disturbed. I never ate with Jinx again.

And that's how I got a job. Victor was dating Karen at the time, and voila, I had a job. He still is.

Bee's been trying to pair me up with some girls for a long time but, back to the point which I'm trying to avoid.  
I've been avoiding Roy. And more so after that embarrassing incident. He brought home a green eyed, red lipped beauty. She was tall, long wavy chestnut hair and dressed to impress. And within moments of bringing her home, Roy had her pinned to the wall, hands on her wrists, tackling her down and lips pressed on her collarbones, cheeks, lips and wonder of all wonders, I walked into the living room. They were in the middle of taking her little sequined dress off, a shoulder was bare, and he was taking her bra off, one of her breasts sticking out.

I stared for a few moments, shocked, and then Roy slowly turned around. Then life came rushing back at me, like a train going a million miles per hour. I yelped, ran back into my room. Wow, that was really disturbing. I'll write later when I get my brain back again.

Garth

Journal,  
I'm back! My brain. Yes. My brain. I did run back to my room, and eventually ended up crawling out of the window and rushing to Bee's place. We talked a bit, about her and Vic, and Roy's habits which lead me to being there, until she asked me.

"Are you in love with Roy?" I blanked. Well, how was I supposed to respond? Say yes, no, I have no idea?

"I guess… I think I am. But I don't want to be. I mean, he's awesome as a roommate, we go out for rounds every Friday and sometimes he brings me around the place, takes care of me when I'm sick and I do the same… He's caring and nice… I don't know! He always flirts with me but he brings home girls every night, so what am I supposed to think?!" I said, exasperated. She smiled.

"Feel it in your heart. Time'll tell, and you'll face him one day. Come back tomorrow, I think I might have a plan. Besides, I know Roy. He won't last five hours," she joked, poking my arm. I checked my watch. She was right. It'd been almost five hours since I'd ran away from my room to her place. Swearing a bit, I grabbed my bag and ran home. And I'm going to confront Roy about it. I haven't got the nerve to just yet though.

I got a letter recently from my family, telling me that they wanted me away from people and just living a life, because I've been a bad role model for my younger brother.

Apparently, they still stalk me all the way in Boston. Slightly scary but what can I say? I penned a letter back to them using dark blue ink, which I use when I'm a bit frustrated at them, and told them to shove off and stop bothering me. Would it have been too harsh? I don't know... I have a feeling though, that I'll be getting a harsh reply soon. What do you think?

Garth


End file.
